Of All the Times that We Tried
by Team Slash
Summary: Watson loves Sherlock and vice versa but it is wrong to do so. He thinks his feelings and tries to resist to Sherlock...but you know he can't!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything related to Sherlock Holmes, the characters and whatsoever. Sherlock Holmes is intellectual property of Sir Conan Doyle. The new versions of the characters are copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Robbie Downey Jr & Judy Law for their interpretation of the characters. Chapter 1 written by Sh00ter.

Of All the Times that We Tried

Chapter 1

And cried…

Watson just woke up. A second ago he was sleeping and dreaming about the past days. But once awake he couldn't remember all he dreamed about. Sherlock was still asleep at his side, a drop of saliva was half out of his mouth and bizarre growls came from down his throat. Watson retained a laugh and jumped in his slippers. He stared again at his sleeping friend and smiled, then got out of the room and made some coffee. The Doctor sat in his usual chair and took his newspaper to read the daily news. He couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock's growls when he was sleeping. It was one of the most adorable things he had never seen in his entire life, if not the most. Thirty minutes later the detective was in the main room, his hair all messed up, scratching his back, one slipper missing and heavy eyes.

- Hi, my dear Watson! _Sherlock said in a sigh._

- Why, hello, Sherlicket! _Replied the Doctor with a smile._

Sherlock stopped and stared at Watson, wonder on his face.

-…Nevermind! _Holmes answered, looking at the coffee and still scratching his back._

- How are you feeling this morning? Still this headache?

- Well, _began Sherlock while getting a cup of coffee_, not really…I feel much better, thanks Watson.

Watson answered with a smile that was returned by Holmes. This last looked shy. He sat in his chair and drank his whole cup in three or four seconds. Watson opened big round eyes. Sherlock turn his head and looked at his friend with that stupid smile Watson likes so much. Though, he never told him that kind of thing. For that "kind of thing" was forbidden for him. For them both.

Watson returned the smile, but forgot to get his eyes back on his newspaper and was still looking Sherlock and his pretty smile. He looked so dumb but that's the way the Doctor loved him.

- You're o.k., Watson? _Asked Sherlock, a little worried, making those eyes that Watson couldn't resist._ One more thing among the billion other things that he loved about him.

- Yes. Yes, I'm—I'm fine!

- Oh! You look a little weird, dear! Lemme see that!

- W-what?

Sherlock jumped out of his seat out of a sudden and approached the Doctor. He took his magnifier that was lying on the table between their two chairs and looked deeply in Watson's eyes. Watson moved his head backward, but Sherlock clenched his neck with his left hand. "Do not move!" Sherlock said straight. The detective had now his knees on each side of Watson's and was getting closer and closer, still looking in Watson's eyes with his magnifier, seeking for something that did not exist, in Watson's view. Watson was starting to shiver and sweat. He wanted to grab Sherlock's waist with his hands but he stopped himself before it could get to this. Even though his mind hard wished to, his body wouldn't make a move. But it was too late.

- Nothing in there! _Sherlock suddenly said while bringing his feet back on the ground, to then reach his chair_.

- Hum…Holmes..!

- Hmmmm?

- What were you seeking for?

- I don't know! A tumour maybe…

- I don't have any! Sherlock are you mad?

Holmes smiled again. That smile Watson couldn't resist. He turned his eyes somewhere else not to suffer this burning pain in his chest once more.


	2. Chapter 2 His Deep Thoughts

_**Author's Notes : **_ TamakiCat here writing :D! Hi! For Sh00ter : I am so sorry xD! I thought this chapter you've been asking me for a while was a good way to try and make it up to you for the big problem thing you know about ^^'. I did this yesterday in a rush to have it ready for today xD So this is my surprise, hope you like it! And I put some smut in it JUST FOR YOU because you know me, it was hard to do xD! *I know this fanfic was about it but you know me and I tried to put more than I would've written in this one*. So, enjoy your surprise dear ! And I hope that helps!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it but the chapter, my representation of Sherlock and the weird manliness I've given Watson o.O… and my writing style :D!

Enjoy and comment!

We love this ! :D

_**Of All The Times That We Tried**_

_**Chapter 2. His Deep Thoughts**_

He had put his legs on each side of Watson out of curiosity, habit of touching and a strange want. He had thought Watson's weird reactions were due to a certain tumor and since he was himself, he simply had to make sure it wasn't. He wasn't faking but, of course, this had been a good excuse to be physically closer to his long-time partner. It had been some…months…that he realized he liked being close to Watson but even though he didn't tell him for those types of relationships between two persons of the same gender was forbidden.

He sat back in his chair and smiled at his companion. He hoped his uncomfortability didn't show too much.

''So, you hungry? I am…'' said Holmes while standing up, all joyful.

He walked out of the room, closely followed by Watson, and down the stairs. Holmes opened the kitchen's door, retained it for Watson, then walked towards the fridge. ''I wonder what he would say…or do if I told him about this…my…erm..physical and mostly emotional attraction towards him…Hum!'' thought Sherlock Holmes pretty seriously..mostly as always.

He finally opened the fridge's door and gave a look, thoughtful, to everything there was in it.

''What do you think you'd want to eat right now? Hm?'' asked Sherlock, the nose still in the fridge.

''Hm…You.''

Sherlock jumped around, eyes wide opened. He couldn't believe his ears nor eyes; Watson seemed so certain of himself.

''Wh-What did you say? Are you…joking, dear Watson?''

He suddenly felt a soft hand on his waist that made him shiver. No, he certainly wasn't joking. If this kept on, Holmes' secret desire would finally come true…after all the time he had waited! He saw Watson's mouth approaching his face until it was on his lips.

''Hm…Watson.'' Sherlock murmured, deeply caught in the kiss he had waited forever for.

He felt two strong hands lift him up and place him onto the counter, his back to it. ''Wow…I'd never would have thought he was this strong…'' he thought, impressed by Watson.

Watson smirked then climbed on top of him. ''Oh gosh, Watson! This is so wrong! What we…we're going to do!''

''Shh, shh..' was all he got as an answer before being kissed passionately.

Sherlock felt as if he were in Heaven. He had so wished for this moment to happen..so many times!

His eyes opened wider as he felt a hand going down his chest to his genital how hard. Watson was unbuckling Sherlock's pants as this last asked him in a half-worried and half-excited voice :'' Wha-What if someone sees us?''

''I don't care.''

He sounded so sure, so manly it was sexy. Sherlock just shivered again out of pleasure and desire.

When he was done with the buckle, Watson slid a hand into the pants then the boxers and grabbed Sherlock's member. He started pumping it fiercely but not too much for he didn't want to hurt his Sherlock.

''Oh God..Watson!.''

Sherlock threw his head behind and just moaned, enjoying this moment he had spent so much time thinking about.


End file.
